Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland/Credits
Little Nemo Opening Logo and Credits *TMS • Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. *Produced by: Yutaka Fujioka *Directed by: Masami Hata and William Hurtz *Screenplay by: Chris Columbus and Richard Outten *Story by: Jean Moebius Giraud and Yutaka Fujioka *Based on the Comic Strip by: Winsor McCay *Concept for screen: Ray Bradbury *Story Consultants: Frank Thomas, Oliver Johnston, David Hilberman, Koji Shimuzu, Robert Towne *Music by: Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker *Songs by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman *Title Songs Sung by: Melissa Manchester *Background Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra *Animation Directors: Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa *Conceptual Design: Jean Moebius Giraud *Design Development: Brian Froud, Paul Julian, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Ken Mundie, Corny Cole, Nobuo Tomizawa *Visual Image Development: John Canemaker *Co-Producers: Barry Glasser, Shunzo Kato, Eiji Katayama *Associate Producer: Koji Takeuchi *Art Director: Nizo Yamamoto *Director of Photography: Hajime Hasegawa *Color Design: Hiroko Kondo *Film Editor: Takeshi Seyama *Director Of Post-Production: Susumu Aketagawa *Sound Mixing: Kunio Andō *Sound Effects Editing: Shizuo Kurahashi *Choreography: Michael Peters *Voice Director: David Swift *Casting Director: Zita Campisi *Additional Dialogue: Bruce Schaefer *Principal Voices: Nemo - Gabriel Damon Flip - Mickey Rooney Professor Genius - Rene Auberjonois Icarus - Danny Mann Princess Camille - Laura Mooney King Morpheus - Bernard Erhard Nightmare King - William E. Martin Oomp - Alan Oppenheimer Oompy - Michael Bell Oompe - Sidney Miller Oompa - Neil Ross Oompo - John Stephenson *With the Additional Voice Talents of: Nemo's Mother - Jennifer Darling Nemo's Father and Flap - Greg Burson Bon Bon - Sherry Lynn Dirigible Captain - John Stephenson Courtier and Cop - Guy Christopher Page - Nancy Cartwright Page - Ellen Gerstell Elevator Creature - Tress MacNeille Etiquette Master - Michael McConnohie Teacher #1 and Cop - Beau Weaver Teacher #2 - Michael Gough Dance Teacher - Kathleen Freeman Fencing Master - Michael Sheehan Librarian - June Foray Equestrian Master - Greg Barger Goblin General - Bert Kramer Woman - Bever-Leigh Banfield *Dancers: Peggy Holmes, Francis Morgan, Nathan Prevost, David Robertson *Singers: Peggy Abernathy, Sherwood Ball, Ken Chandler, Brian Cummings, Mitch Gordon, Jami Lynne Grenham, Diana Harris, Rainey Haynes, Mark Lennon, Kathy Levin, Jack Lynch, Gene Morford, Gary Stockdale *Story Sketch: Ken Anderson, Yasuo Otsuka, Leo Salkin, Boyd Kirkland, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa, Marty Murphy, Lee Mishkin, Milt Schaefer, Bob Taylor, Roy Wilson *Background Sketch: Ray Aragon, Dean Gordon, Carol Police, Fred Water *Storyboard: Masami Hata, Nobuo Tomizawa, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Yasuo Otsuka *Slugging: Sam Weiss, Gwen Wetzler, Sam Nicholson, Ruth Kissane *Exposure Sheets: Robert Alvarez, Steven Clark, Alfred Kouzel, Karen Peterson, Bob Shellhorn, Richard Trueblood *Mouth Code: Eric Peterson *Track Reading: Laurie Wetzler, George Craig, Mark McNally, Mike Truba, Cecil Broughton *"Little Nemo" Ending Credits *Directing Animators: Yoshinobu Michihata, Kenji Hachizaki, Toshihiko Masuda *Key Animation: Hiroyuki Aoyama, Teichi Takiguchi, Hiroaki Noguchi, Yuichiro Yano, Atsuko Tanaka, Masanori Ono, Masaaki Kudo, Tomomi Mizuta, Kuniyuki Ishii, Osamu Ôkubo, Fumio Iida, Jôji Yanase, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Hiroshi Shimizu, Masahiro Neriki, Kitaro Kosaka, Yutaka Oka, Makoto Tanaka, Sadahiko Sakamaki, Keiko Tomizawa, Hiroyuki Horiuchi, Osamu Nabeshima, Shunji Saida, Toshio Kaneko, Satoshi Sasaki, Toshio Mori *Animation Checkers: Yuji Nakamura, Shunsuke Harada, Akiko Kawachi, Junko Saito, Masako Hayashi, Yayoi Toki *Animation: Hiroko Takatani, Yasuhiro Buma, Kayoko Nakafuji, Masayoshi Shimura, Hiroko Yoshizawa, Yumi Yanagawa, Takeshi Konakawa, Junko Uenoyama, Norio Saito, Yoko Nagashima, Natsuko Takahashi, Koichi Suenaga, Hisao Yokobori, Emiko Hirama, Shoujirou Nishimi, Takashi Kawaguchi, Masayuki Osawa, Masato Mukai, Takuo Tominaga, Rie Nakagome, Noboru Sasaki, Takayuki Ishizuka, Kazuyuki Iizuka, Hirokazu Taguchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Tatsuya Uetsu, Shinichi Sasaki, Yûji Yanase, Shusaku Chiba, Kôichi Hatsumi, Takuro Shinbo, Yoshitake Iwakami, Masami Koiwa, Junko Isaka, Midori Nagaoka, Takayuki Shimura, Masami Takebuchi, Kenji Yamamoto, Satoshi Kazato, Keiko Tozawa, Issei Okumura, Etsuko Uemoto, Yasuhiro Saiki, Keiko Yozawa, Yuki Tezuka, Noriko Kiyohara, Mari Yajima, Shiho Nakamura, Tomoko Namai, Kumiko Hirama, Masako Terada, Akemi Seki, Kôji Usui, Keiko Horiuchi, Shizuko Minami, Akihiro Yûki, Yurie Sudou, Yuriko Nagaya, Tomoko Okuno, Yoshiko Fujita, Mayumi Ohmura, Noriko Sugiyama, Akemi Muramatsu, Yutaka Nakamura, Tomomi Yakou *Assistant Art Director: Seiji Sugawara *Background: Assistant to Layout: Toshiya Washida Shuichi Hirata, Kazuo Ebisawa, Toru Hishiyama, Norihiro Hiraki, Masaki Yoshizaki, Noriko Takaya, Hiromasa Ogura, Yutaka Itô, Fukiko Tamura, Toshio Nosaki, Toshiharu Mizutani, Asako Kodaira, Miyuki Kudo, Kenji Kamiyama, Akira Yamakawa, Yôji Nakaza, Sachiko Shirakaba, Katsu Hisamura, Mutsuo Koseki, Yukihiro Yokoyama *Ink & Paint: Tomoko Yamamoto, Akiko Iizuka, Kayo Okubo, Tachiko Kimura, Haremi Miyagawa, Naeko Yamamoto, Masako Sugii, Chieko Omachi, Masuko Suganuma, Yoko Hatta, Emiko Honda, Masahiro Tomiyama, Kenji Adachi, Kazumi Yamamoto, Minako Hayashi, Mihoko Koda, Hifumi Kamei, Hiromi Takaya, Nahoko Seki, Rika Tanaka, Yoko Sudo, Keiko Nemoto, Michiko Funada, Toshiko Suzuki, Hironori Taketomi, Hiromi Furikawa, Hideko Onodera, Shihoko Nakayama, Minoru Ueno, Tomoka Mitsui, Junichi Uehara, Hiroe Jonai, Tetsuro Kumase, Koyuki Kaneda, Junko Igarashi, Akiko Hamanaka, Yasuhiro Hayashi, Yoshihiro Tanaka, Yasutomo Ouchi, Yoko Takahashi, Yoko Takahata *Air-Brush Artist: Tomoji Hashizume *Matte Artist: Masahito Aoki *Camera: Kenichi Kobayashi, Takashi Nomura, Hiroshi Kanai, Moriyuki Terashita, Jin Nishiyama, Hitoshi Shirao, Takahisa Ogawa, Kiyoshi Kobayashi, Hironori Yoshino, Kazushige Ichinozuka, Atsushi Yoshino, Mika Sakai, Atsuko Ito, Kyoko Oosaki, Rie Takeuchi, Koji Asai, Akio Saito, Kazushi Torigoe *Assistant Directors: Hiroaki Satô, Keiko Oyamada *2nd Assistant Director: Hiroyuki Ishidô *Assistant Editor: Hiroshi Adachi *Executives in Charge of Production: Katsuro Tanaka, Sander Schwartz *Production Executive: Robert Eatman *Production Managers: Tat Ikeuchi, Sachiko Tsuneda, Chuck Shiota *Co-Associate Producer: Kaoru Nishiyama *Production Staff: Masaaki Nanbu, Teruhisa Yamaji, Takeshi Takano, Ryuji Asami, Ryotaro Ishigame, Toshiyuki Hiruma, Kazumi Sawaguchi, Sutherland Ellwood, Zahra Dowlatabadi, James Thornton, Steve Walker, Maria Arnold *Translator: Miyoko Miura *Dialogue Recording Engineer: Larry Miller *Dialogue Recording Studio: The Recording Place/HLC *Dialogue Track Editor: Jeffrey Patch *ADR Recording Engineers: Vic Radulich, Catt LeBaigue *ADR Recording Studio: Wally Burr Recording *Vocal Recording Engineer: Sheridan Eldridge *Music Recording Engineer: Michael Jarratt *Assistant Music Recording Engineers: Gareth Cousins, Dave Forty *Music Recording Studio: Abbey Road Studios *Music Editor: Roy Prendergast, Music Design Group *Music Mixer: Akihiko Ôno *Sound Effects Provided by: Sound Box *Dubbing Studio: Aoi Studio *Sound Editor: Masafumi Mima, Magic Capsule *Assistant Sound Mixer: Nobuyoshi Kanbayashi *Film Lab: Tokyo Laboratory Limited *Title: AZ Staff *32 Dialogue Recording Machine (X-880) Supplied Courtesy of: Mitsubishi *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Dolby Stereo Consultant: Mikio Mori, Continental Far East Inc., Tokyo, Japan *™ & © 1989 TMS All Rights Reserved Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland Opening Logo and Titles *Hemdale Pictures Corporation *TMS • Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. *Hemdale Pictures Corporation presents *"Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland" Ending Credits *Produced by: Yutaka Fujioka *Directed by: Masami Hata and William Hurtz *Screenplay by: Chris Columbus and Richard Outten *Story by: Jean Moebius Giraud and Yutaka Fujioka *Based on the Comic Strip by: Winsor McCay *Concept for screen: Ray Bradbury *Story Consultants: Frank Thomas, Oliver Johnston, David Hilberman, Koji Shimuzu, Robert Towne *Music by: Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker *Songs by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman *Principal Voices: Nemo - Gabriel Damon Flip - Mickey Rooney Professor Genius - Rene Auberjonois Icarus - Danny Mann Princess Camille - Laura Mooney King Morpheus - Bernard Erhard Nightmare King - William E. Martin Oomp - Alan Oppenheimer Oompy - Michael Bell Oompe - Sidney Miller Oompa - Neil Ross Oompo - John Stephenson *With the Additional Voice Talents of: Nemo's Mother - Jennifer Darling Nemo's Father and Flap - Greg Burson Bon Bon - Sherry Lynn Dirigible Captain - John Stephenson Courtier and Cop - Guy Christopher Page - Nancy Cartwright Page - Ellen Gerstell Elevator Creature - Tress MacNeille Etiquette Master - Michael McConnohie Teacher #1 and Cop - Beau Weaver Teacher #2 - Michael Gough Dance Teacher - Kathleen Freeman Fencing Master - Michael Sheehan Librarian - June Foray Equestrian Master - Greg Barger Goblin General - Bert Kramer Woman - Bever-Leigh Banfield *Title Songs Sung by: Melissa Manchester *Background Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra *Animation Directors: Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa *Conceptual Design: Jean Moebius Giraud *Design Development: Brian Froud, Paul Julian, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Ken Mundie, Corny Cole, Nobuo Tomizawa *Visual Image Development: John Canemaker *Co-Producers: Barry Glasser, Shunzo Kato, Eiji Katayama *Associate Producer: Koji Takeuchi *Co-Associate Producer: Kaoru Nishiyama *Voice Director: David Swift *Casting Director: Zita Campisi *Additional Dialogue: Bruce Schaefer *Film Editor: Takeshi Seyama *Director Of Post-Production: Susumu Aketagawa *Sound Mixing: Kunio Andō *Sound Effects Editing: Shizuo Kurahashi *Choreography: Michael Peters *Dancers: Peggy Holmes, Francis Morgan, Nathan Prevost, David Robertson *Singers: Peggy Abernathy, Sherwood Ball, Ken Chandler, Brian Cummings, Mitch Gordon, Jami Lynne Grenham, Diana Harris, Rainey Haynes, Mark Lennon, Kathy Levin, Jack Lynch, Gene Morford, Gary Stockdale *Story Sketch: Ken Anderson, Yasuo Otsuka, Leo Salkin, Boyd Kirkland, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa, Marty Murphy, Lee Mishkin, Milt Schaefer, Bob Taylor, Roy Wilson *Storyboard: Masami Hata, Nobuo Tomizawa, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Yasuo Otsuka *Slugging: Sam Weiss, Gwen Wetzler, Sam Nicholson, Ruth Kissane *Exposure Sheets: Robert Alvarez, Steven Clark, Alfred Kouzel, Karen Peterson, Bob Shellhorn, Richard Trueblood *Mouth Code: Eric Peterson *Track Reading: Laurie Wetzler, George Craig, Mark McNally, Mike Truba, Cecil Broughton *Assistant Directors: Hiroaki Satô, Keiko Oyamada *2nd Assistant Director: Hiroyuki Ishidô *Assistant Editor: Hiroshi Adachi *Directing Animators: Yoshinobu Michihata, Kenji Hachizaki, Toshihiko Masuda *Key Animation: Hiroyuki Aoyama, Teichi Takiguchi, Hiroaki Noguchi, Yuichiro Yano, Atsuko Tanaka, Masanori Ono, Masaaki Kudo, Tomomi Mizuta, Kuniyuki Ishii, Osamu Ôkubo, Fumio Iida, Jôji Yanase, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Hiroshi Shimizu, Masahiro Neriki, Kitaro Kosaka, Yutaka Oka, Makoto Tanaka, Sadahiko Sakamaki, Keiko Tomizawa, Hiroyuki Horiuchi, Osamu Nabeshima, Shunji Saida, Toshio Kaneko, Satoshi Sasaki, Toshio Mori *Animation Checkers: Yuji Nakamura, Shunsuke Harada, Akiko Kawachi, Junko Saito, Masako Hayashi, Yayoi Toki *Animation: Hiroko Takatani, Yasuhiro Buma, Kayoko Nakafuji, Masayoshi Shimura, Hiroko Yoshizawa, Yumi Yanagawa, Takeshi Konakawa, Junko Uenoyama, Norio Saito, Yoko Nagashima, Natsuko Takahashi, Koichi Suenaga, Hisao Yokobori, Emiko Hirama, Shoujirou Nishimi, Takashi Kawaguchi, Masayuki Osawa, Masato Mukai, Takuo Tominaga, Rie Nakagome, Noboru Sasaki, Takayuki Ishizuka, Kazuyuki Iizuka, Hirokazu Taguchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Tatsuya Uetsu, Shinichi Sasaki, Yûji Yanase, Shusaku Chiba, Kôichi Hatsumi, Takuro Shinbo, Yoshitake Iwakami, Masami Koiwa, Junko Isaka, Midori Nagaoka, Takayuki Shimura, Masami Takebuchi, Kenji Yamamoto, Satoshi Kazato, Keiko Tozawa, Issei Okumura, Etsuko Uemoto, Yasuhiro Saiki, Keiko Yozawa, Yuki Tezuka, Noriko Kiyohara, Mari Yajima, Shiho Nakamura, Tomoko Namai, Kumiko Hirama, Masako Terada, Akemi Seki, Kôji Usui, Keiko Horiuchi, Shizuko Minami, Akihiro Yûki, Yurie Sudou, Yuriko Nagaya, Tomoko Okuno, Yoshiko Fujita, Mayumi Ohmura, Noriko Sugiyama, Akemi Muramatsu, Yutaka Nakamura, Tomomi Yakou *Color Design: Hiroko Kondo *Ink & Paint: Tomoko Yamamoto, Akiko Iizuka, Kayo Okubo, Tachiko Kimura, Haremi Miyagawa, Naeko Yamamoto, Masako Sugii, Chieko Omachi, Masuko Suganuma, Yoko Hatta, Emiko Honda, Masahiro Tomiyama, Kenji Adachi, Kazumi Yamamoto, Minako Hayashi, Mihoko Koda, Hifumi Kamei, Hiromi Takaya, Nahoko Seki, Rika Tanaka, Yoko Sudo, Keiko Nemoto, Michiko Funada, Toshiko Suzuki, Hironori Taketomi, Hiromi Furikawa, Hideko Onodera, Shihoko Nakayama, Minoru Ueno, Tomoka Mitsui, Junichi Uehara, Hiroe Jonai, Tetsuro Kumase, Koyuki Kaneda, Junko Igarashi, Akiko Hamanaka, Yasuhiro Hayashi, Yoshihiro Tanaka, Yasutomo Ouchi, Yoko Takahashi, Yoko Takahata *Air-Brush Artist: Tomoji Hashizume *Matte Artist: Masahito Aoki *Art Director: Nizo Yamamoto *Background Sketch: Ray Aragon, Dean Gordon, Carol Police, Fred Water *Assistant Art Director: Seiji Sugawara *Background: Assistant to Layout: Toshiya Washida Shuichi Hirata, Kazuo Ebisawa, Toru Hishiyama, Norihiro Hiraki, Masaki Yoshizaki, Noriko Takaya, Hiromasa Ogura, Yutaka Itô, Fukiko Tamura, Toshio Nosaki, Toshiharu Mizutani, Asako Kodaira, Miyuki Kudo, Kenji Kamiyama, Akira Yamakawa, Yôji Nakaza, Sachiko Shirakaba, Katsu Hisamura, Mutsuo Koseki, Yukihiro Yokoyama *Director of Photography: Hajime Hasegawa *Camera: Kenichi Kobayashi, Takashi Nomura, Hiroshi Kanai, Moriyuki Terashita, Jin Nishiyama, Hitoshi Shirao, Takahisa Ogawa, Kiyoshi Kobayashi, Hironori Yoshino, Kazushige Ichinozuka, Atsushi Yoshino, Mika Sakai, Atsuko Ito, Kyoko Oosaki, Rie Takeuchi, Koji Asai, Akio Saito, Kazushi Torigoe *Executives in Charge of Production: Katsuro Tanaka, Sander Schwartz *Production Executive: Robert Eatman *Production Managers: Tat Ikeuchi, Sachiko Tsuneda, Chuck Shiota *Production Staff: Masaaki Nanbu, Teruhisa Yamaji, Takeshi Takano, Ryuji Asami, Ryotaro Ishigame, Toshiyuki Hiruma, Kazumi Sawaguchi, Sutherland Ellwood, Zahra Dowlatabadi, James Thornton, Steve Walker, Maria Arnold *Translator: Miyoko Miura *Dialogue Recording Engineer: Larry Miller *Dialogue Recording Studio: The Recording Place/HLC *Dialogue Track Editor: Jeffrey Patch *ADR Recording Engineers: Vic Radulich, Catt LeBaigue *ADR Recording Studio: Wally Burr Recording *Vocal Recording Engineer: Sheridan Eldridge *Music Recording Engineer: Michael Jarratt *Assistant Music Recording Engineers: Gareth Cousins, Dave Forty *Music Recording Studio: Abbey Road Studios *Music Editor: Roy Prendergast, Music Design Group *Music Mixer: Akihiko Ôno *Sound Effects Provided by: Sound Box *Dubbing Studio: Aoi Studio *Sound Editor: Masafumi Mima, Magic Capsule *Assistant Sound Mixer: Nobuyoshi Kanbayashi *Film Lab: Tokyo Laboratory Limited *Title: Cinema Research Corp. *Additional Post-Production Los Angeles: Heather Probert, Gregory Hicks *Dolby Stereo Consultant: Mikio Mori, Continental Far East Inc., Tokyo, Japan *32 Dialogue Recording Machine (X-880) Supplied Courtesy of: Mitsubishi *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *No. 31824 Motion Picture Association of America *TM 1992 TMS *© 1992 USA and Canada-Hemdale Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *© 1992 The Rest of the World-TMS. All Rights Reserved. *Supported by Lake Category:Credits